Semiconductor junctions are often limited in their high current region of operation by leakage currents. In the case of bipolar transistors, as the collector current increases, electron and hole injection increases the base depth into the lightly doped collector region, thus reducing the gain of the transistor. Similar effects are observed in metal oxide semiconductor transistors. One method for improving the high current operation of bipolar transistors include increasing the collector doping concentration throughout its junction with the base via a perpendicular implant of appropriate doping through the base opening as shown in prior art FIG. 1. The peak current at which transistor gain starts to drop off due to high current effects increases, but since the entire collector region vertically adjacent the base is more heavily doped, the base-collector capacitance is significantly increased. Ideally, high current operation should be maximized and base-collector capacitance should be minimized for optimum performance. Similar effects are obtained by increasing the doping of the entire collector region. Since speed is of premium importance in such transistors, there is a need for a solution which does not degrade performance at high frequencies.
A second method shown in prior art FIG. 2 reduces the base-collector capacitance of the first method, which improves the high frequency response, by using a local implant through the emitter to increase the collector doping below the emitter opening only, where the carrier injection into the base mostly occurs at high currents. However, since the highest emitter current density occurs at the emitter edges, scattered carriers bypass the implant around its perimeter, again causing transistor gain loss at high currents. There is a need for both improving the high frequency operation and the high current operation of bipolar transistors without adding many additional processing steps.